bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jubei Mushitori
Jubei Mushitori Appearance Jubei has a muscular body and stands at a decent height of 6'1", giving him the appearance of a standard human young adult. His distinctive features include his long scarlet red hair that flows down to his back and piercing ice blue eyes. Jubei tries to adorn himself with clothing and jewelry in order to attract the attention of various potential mates. In doing so, he usually wears a salmon-colored vest with a gold outline and several larger red buttons adorning themid-section of the vest while he wears a black shirt underneath. Jubei also wears a pair of dual toned black and salmon gloves that leaves his fingers exposed and travel up to just below his shoulders. These gloves also possess two similar jewel-like buttons at both the top near the end and at the bottom just before the wrist. Jubei also wears the standard shinigami footwear, although he sometimes switches to a shinobi's tabi other members of his clan wear. He also wears a pair of white slacks that bell off when the ends near his ankles that match his white bandanna that he uses to keep his bangs from dangling directly in front of his face. Personality Jubei is a seemingly calm and collected man who judges the 'beauty' of all things and speaks in an elegant almost flirty manner, which adds to his playboy-like appearance. He is somewhat boisterous, and does not take conversations lightly. He is quiet confident in himself, and can act childishly at times, usually when he's interacting with a member of the opposite sex or even a shinigami that he has met for the first time Jubei also makes a fool of himself whenever it comes to adventure - he will do whatever he can to escape his duties and have the opporturnity to seek out a journey. He even kidnapped his friends when they tried to stop him on one occasion from going out. On a more solemn note, he has great respect for his family, the Mushitori Clan, and will attack anyone who insults them. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Acrobatics Proficiency: Jubei displays a high level of talent in the art of acrobatics, often utilizing such skills in the field of battle. He uses such techniques to easily evade multiple assailants and even subdue them with a minimal amount of force. Jubei learned such tactics ata young age while attempting to flee from his many training sessions and eventually learned how to use most of the environment to his advantage while fighting an opponent. His acrobatic skill often allows him to bewilder an opponent by moving swiftly from a stationary position before the attacker has even become aware that Jubei has moved. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: : Dual Wield Specialist: Given the form of his zanpakuto, Jubei has developed a partial affinity to weilding his twin blades. He can often change the form of his attacks, almost as if he were dancing with both of his swords while attacking the opponent. When he is forced to used both blades, Jubei becomes far more dangerous as his fighting style changes completely. When he starts a slash, he will wait for the opponent to move in order to counter the attack before he himself switches the trajectory of his attack in order to catch the opponent off guard. Above Average Strength: Jubei possesses strength just a cut above that of a normal human. He has shown himself to struggle when lifting and attempting to carry a large rock. However, Jubei is more than capable of sending two grown men a good distance away with a kick due to the strength in his legs. Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Zanpakuto Jorogumo '(女郎蜘蛛, ''Spider Woman): Sealed as a twin katana with a plain black handle and circular golden guard. The sheath is gold in color and has several unreadable inscriptions along it. Jorogumo's handle has a small vial of poison locked inside of it, releasing small bits with each strike of her blade, even when sealed. '''Shikai: Released by the command Ensnare. In Shikai, Jorōgumo's shape changes greatly. It becomes a sleek golden bladed katnan with six leg-like spikes sticking off of it's blade and a spider-shaped guard. Jubei is not fond of using her shikai given his fighting style but says that those that sees his shikai are often frozen with fright. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Jorogumo has the ability to release a thick white web-like liquid that takes the form of a spider web after fired. The webbing can be used for multiple purposes, from becoming a platform for Jubei to stand on or in the form of a net to trap his targets. Jorogumo also allows Jubei to summon spiders for his own personal use and even allows him to take on features of a black widow. This feature often catches opponents off-guard and leads to his target's getting overwhelmed. :*'Mushi Gekagaku' (むしげかがく, Insect Surgery): A technique possessed by all zanpakuto of the Mushitori Clan. With a swing of their blades, they are able to produce an indigo-colored wave of poisonous energy towards their opponent. This wave of energy travels in a ripple effect from all around the user infecting any living organism with its toxin. The poison then begins destroying the inflicted cells at a rapid rate causing excrutiating pain in the process. However the true nature of this technique is for the poison to then begin reconstructing the opponent's cells in the form of whichever insect the user has dominance over. The process of infection is very slow, leading to an extended time frame for pain, but the user is capable of even controlling a single body part infected by this technique. The Mushi Gekagaku wears off after a period of time, once the inflicted being has removed themselves from the Mushitori Clan member's reiatsu range. :* Spider Summoning and Manipulation: Like many other zanpakuto of the Mushitori Clan, Jurogumo is able to produce a sound in order to summon and manipulate a large group of insects; in this case--spiders. The sound produced by Jurogumo is also able to conjure spiders as though they came from nowhere, usually large enough for Jubei to ride atop of them. Once summoned, these spiders become immune to illusions as they will only obey Jubei's command and will proceed to attack their target with their many fangs, injecting a reitoxin with each bite. :*'Black Widow': Jorogumo also allows Jubei to gain an ability similar to that of the Black Widow spider this technique is named after. This works by allowing Jubei to begin to 'devour' any of the spiders that he has summoned after piercing it with his blade. In doing so, Jubei is able to replenish his spiritual energy reserves and continue fighting. :*'Su' (網, Cobwebs): The signature ability of Jorogumo that takes the form of a white web-like liquid. Comprised of condensed spiritual particles, it is dangerously adhesive and can be used in multiple different ways. The webbing takes a little more force to cut through then most, reflecting the attack of a stilled sealed Zanpakuto off its surface as once shown. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Behind The Scenes He is named after the real life Jubei Yagyu Mitsuyoshi. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Shinigami Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Mushitori Clan Category:8th Division Category:7th Seat Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters